macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Dalton
Jack Dalton is a former agent of The Phoenix Foundation and has an impressive military background. He is currently in an elite international task force. After he left he instructed,His friend, Desi to take his place. Early Life DXS partnered him with Angus MacGyver and the two worked together for three years before the events of The Rising. Season 1 Season 3 Jack is reassigned from the Phoenix Foundation to an elite international task force dedicated hunting the terrorist Tiberius Kovac. Before he left on his open-ended assignment he hand-picked his replacement as MacGyver’s partner.Father + Bride + Betrayal Personality Unlike his partner, Jack prefers to convey his thoughts and doubts in the open rather than bottle his emotions up. This has led him to wrong way to his rather blunt nature, but he does have a sense of humor. Being the least scientifically inclined of the team, Jack tries to keep up with Mac's creative solutions as best as he can, but he has learned to trust his partner's ingenious methods as they have saved their lives more than once and knows him the best, having served together and working as partners for the Phoenix Foundation. He also makes references to popular media like Die Hard or Star Wars. Of which, this, annoys Macgyver. While he is portrayed as a womanizer, Jack has had a few meaningful relationships, namely with his ex-partner, Sarah Adler, and Riley's mother, Diane, and despite having ended their relationships with them, both women are on good terms with him. Jack's only other relationship in the series, aside from Mac, is with Riley. When he was working with the CIA, he dated Diane and he and Riley grew so close, they developed a father-daughter bond. However, after fighting off Riley's abusive father, Jack left both her and Diane, leaving Riley bitter about the situation. After being recruited into the Phoenix Foundation, their relationship was fairly strained, mostly due to Riley's antagonistic attitude towards him, but over time, the two repaired their relationship and are on friendlier terms. Skills * Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Because of his Delta Force background, Jack is able to hold his own in any fight. * Expert Marksman: Because of career as a Delta force operative, Jack is a skilled marksman, able to handle anything from handguns to sniper rifles with frightening accuracy. * Expert Tactician: While he usually leaves the strategies to Mac, Jack is skilled in the use of tactics, able to properly identify disguised mercenaries by their accessories and coordinate a strike force on a cartel safehouse to save MacGyver. * Multilingual: From his career in the CIA, Jack can speak and understand French, Russian and Dutch. Notes *Jack's cover ID is bathroom tile salesman. The Rising * According to Jack, Matilda Webber hung up on (Russian Dictator) ''Vladimir Putin and he called back 10 minutes later & apologized. She also made the director of the NSA cry. Large Blade * Jack received lacerations and bruises to his face, and a possibly broken hand. Large Blade * Both MacGyver and Dalton received concussions from their helicopter crash in Kazakhstan. Large Blade * Knows Steve McGarrett from their time in the military together, the two have an ongoing friendly rivalry between Delta Force and the Navy SEALs. * Revealed to have previously dated Riley Davis's mom, Diane Davis. The Rising Scissors * Jack's father's birthday was on September 29, 1945. The original series premiered on September 29, 1985, exactly forty years later. Awl *Axial fracture to his left radius. X-Ray + Penny * Jack stone cold flunked out of med school, Cage called him on lying, he said he seriously thought about it. Muscle Car + Paper Clips * Jack punched Riley's abusive dad for hitting her mom.ScissorsMuscle Car + Paper Clips * Mac and Jack were stranded in Siberia for 3 days. They both received severe frost bite. Roulette Wheel + Wire * Jack was arrested in Yemen under a cover ID, and Angus MacGyver coordinated his release. Bullet + Pen * Jack killed 4 people with 2 bullets in Afghanistan to save Mac. Mac + Jack * Angus MacGyver loses his grandfather’s pocket knife to a monkey in South America, in exchange for a bomb switch. Jack buys him a new one. CO2 Sensor + Tree Branch * Sleeps with Dawn. Mardi Gras Beads + Chair * Received severe burns on his feet from being inside an incinerator. Mardi Gras Beads + Chair * Broke his leg in 1997 in Botswana. Benjamin Franklin + Grey Duffle * A fan of ''Star Wars as he regularly makes references to the movies and has an admiration for Han Solo. * The Team's trip to Turkey was the first time Jack was ever absent from an entire mission. Guts + Fuel + Hope * Has his small plane pilots licence. Dia de Muertos + Sicarios + Family * Jack revealed after a bad mission and returning home, Caleb Worthy got him off the couch that day. After he left, Jack rejoined the CIA. This led to him meeting Angus MacGyver years later. Bravo Lead + Loyalty + Friendship * Was in Brazil to clean up a smuggling ring. Revenge + Catacombs + Le Fantomet * There's a running joke that Jack's phone is borrowed to use in hack by MacGyver or destroyed in every episode. * Jack Dalton has the following on his bucket list; ** Fist fight with Vladimir Putin in space Awl ** Read the rest of the Harry Potter books Awl ** Sing with Willy Nelson Awl **Know what it feels like to be burned alive. Mardi Gras Beads + Chair Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:DXS Category:Alive Category:Agent Category:American Category:Military Category:Delta Force Category:CIA Category:The Phoenix Foundation